


Lights, Camera, Action

by onceinabluemoon13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, F/M, Hollywood Costar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/pseuds/onceinabluemoon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood superstar Sherlock Holmes has a reputation for being aloof and hard to work with. Rising starlet Molly Hooper is known for her kind, sweet nature. When John and Mary Watson cast the pair to star in their upcoming film, sparks fly almost immediately. Could these two be a match made in heaven? Or will past mistakes prove too much to overcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my latest Sherlolly story! It's an AU in which both Molly and Sherlock are movie actors. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter done, but hopefully it won't be too long. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [rainbowrobotfriend](http://rainbowrobotfriend.tumblr.com/) for looking this chapter over for me.

**_Sherlock Holmes set to star in new Watson film!_ **

_Rumor has it that rising starlet Molly Hooper is in talks to act opposite Sherlock in the upcoming flick, and we here at the Baker Street Gossip Blog are thrilled! Very little is known about the movie, penned by distinguished screenwriter Mary Morstan-Watson and directed by her husband, John Watson. BSGB, however, has received exclusive intel that it will be a modern retelling of the story of Tristan and Isolde, a heartbreaking tale similar to Romeo and Juliet. Romance, tragedy, and two of the hottest stars of the moment? Sounds like a definite hit in the making!_

XXXXX

"Sherlock, do I need to reiterate how important it is that you be on your best behavior? Your potential co-star is currently on her way up, and you don't always make the best first impression."

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. He glared at his best friend from his lounging position on the sofa in the director's office. "I considerably doubt whether there is any need to impress her, John. She's probably just another B list actress, hoping to gain her fifteen minutes of fame by starring in a film with the _illustrious_ Sherlock Holmes." Disdain dripped, thick as molasses, from his voice. "She probably jumped at the chance when you gave her my name."

"For your information, you self-centered prick, she has no idea you're even involved." Sherlock had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Now, _please_ , play nice. She's being hailed as the 'next big thing' by the media, and casting her would generate a lot of publicity."

"And…?" Sherlock asked, sensing the man wasn't telling him everything. He would have thought that, after twenty years of friendship, John Watson would have realized he couldn't keep secrets. At least not from his best friend.

"Well, Mary and I have discussed it, and we both agree that acting with her will also do wonders for your image." At the actor's bemused look, John continued. "You've created quite the reputation for yourself over the years, Sherlock, and, contrary to you, Molly Hooper is kind, sweet, and relatable. She could be just what you need to redeem yourself in the public's eyes. "

Sherlock laid back against the sofa cushion, staring up at the white ceiling. He steepled his fingers as he thought over John's words. Try as he might, however, he couldn't argue with his friend's logic.

_Must have originally been Mary's idea, then. She's always been the brains in that relationship._

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sherlock waved his arm casually in its general direction. "Very well, John. I understand how much you and Mary have invested in this project, and I will do my best. I will _meet_ her, although I make no promises."

"Like I mentioned before, Molly's a bit shy, Sherlock, so _please_ don't do anything to make her anymore anxious than she already will be. She is a perfect fit for this role."

Sherlock grunted but made no other indication that he'd heard his friend's warning.

John hesitated for another moment before pulling the door open. A petite, brunette woman stood on the other side, clutching her bag to her chest nervously. Her face, he noticed, bore very little makeup, a rarity for the women in their chosen profession, and she wore a bright jumper decorated with what appeared to be cherries.

_She either dresses herself with no regard for fashion, or her designer needs to be replaced immediately_.

When she noticed John, her eyes lit up in blatant adoration. Sherlock's estimation of the young woman went up fractionally. She couldn't be completely hopeless if she held his friend in such high esteem.

Other than her outward appearance, however, Sherlock could deduce very little about the woman. Her right hand came up to clasp around a worn, antique locket secured around her neck, fingers trembling slightly as she continued to gaze at John Watson, renowned director and producer. The necklace clearly offered her some sort of comfort, and was likely gifted to her by a person to whom she looked up. _Deceased grandparent, perhaps?_

Pushing further analysis aside for another time, Sherlock rose abruptly, intrigued by the small woman. It wasn't often that he met someone he could not pin down after a single glance.

"Sherlock, I'd like to introduce Molly Hooper, the actress I was just telling you about. She's received numerous awards for her most recent film, _The Dark Lady of DNA_ , a biopic about Rosalind Franklin that premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival. Molly, this is Sherlock Holmes. I assure you, all the stories you've heard about him are true," he joked.

Sherlock walked over to the other two, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. He shot John an irritated look before grasping Molly's hand and placing a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. "It is a pleasure, Miss Hooper. I look forward to working with you." He smiled at her, feeling smug when he noticed the red tint to her cheeks.

Sherlock was caught off guard, therefore, when Molly's face shifted from nervous to outraged in the blink of an eye. She abruptly yanked her hand from his and gave him a rather spectacular slap across his right cheek, the sound echoing throughout the office. She pivoted and strode out the door again, leaving the two men in stunned silence.

Finally, John let out a groan, glaring at his friend. "What the bloody hell did you do this time?!"

Rubbing his stinging cheek ( _the girl was certainly stronger than she appeared_ ), Sherlock grinned. "I have absolutely no idea."

_Intriguing, indeed._

XXXXX

Molly didn't stop moving until she had reached the pavement outside the office, dropping onto a bench in front of the mundane, two-story brick building. No passersby would suspect the structure housed the headquarters of the one of the most successful production companies in London.

Molly glanced back up at a second-story window and sighed. She absentmindedly fiddled with her locket as she contemplated the meeting she'd just walked out on.

What on earth had gotten into her? She was normally so cool and calm under pressure, if a bit tense when meeting new people. She had surprised even herself with her violent reaction to seeing _him_ again.

Of course, it would be just her luck to finally be offered a chance to work with the Watsons, only to discover she would have to work alongside Sherlock Holmes. She'd known they were friends, of course, but she still had not expected to see him like that without warning. He appeared, if possible, even more attractive than he had ten years ago.

She must have done something truly horrendous in a past life.

Closing her eyes, Molly took a deep breath and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. Her response had been impulsive, to say the least, and she cringed as the memory played through her head. The resounding ' _Smack!'_ was still ringing in her ears. She considered going back upstairs and apologizing, but ultimately decided against it. The chances of the Watsons casting her now were less than zero.

Molly groaned and pondered how best to tell her agent of the critical error she'd just made.

Sally Donovan had lobbied for months to secure a meeting between her client and the acclaimed director, and Molly had squandered the opportunity by quite literally slapping it in the face.

Sally would not be pleased at all.

_Perhaps if I explained_ why _…?_

"Miss Hooper!" a voice called out from the doorway behind her, startling her from her thoughts. Twisting in her seat, Molly turned to see John Watson, panting and out-of-breath like he had just run a marathon.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, still mortified by her earlier behavior. The man in front of her probably thought she'd lost her mind.

(Molly wasn't too convinced he was wrong about that.)

"Listen, whatever the git did, I'm sure he deserved it. But if you would be willing to put aside whatever animosity you have towards Sherlock Holmes for the time being, I really would like to discuss the film with you. Please."

John had stepped forward during his speech, and he was now hovering over her, earnest sincerity on his face.

Molly was flabbergasted. "After what just happened, you're still considering me for the role?"

"Miss Hooper, you are the _only_ actress we are considering for the role," he revealed quietly. "There is no one who could bring this character to life better than you."

"Wow." Words failed her as she took a moment to consider his admission. "I…. Thank you!" She shot up from the bench, rushing around one side and clasping his hand enthusiastically. Her nerves disappeared as excitement overtook her, and she began talking at lightning-speed. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Mr. Watson! You and your wife have been an inspiration to me since I saw _Lies of Omission_ for the first time! It would be an honor to work with you both!"

"Yes, well," the director began, blushing at the young woman's admiration. "You still have to agree to work with Sherlock. I'm not sure what happened between the pair of you, but I need your word that it won't interfere with your job."

"Of course, Mr. Watson! I will be the epitome of professionalism. I promise!" Molly put three fingers to her forehead in a mock salute.

John chuckled. "Good. Now, if you'll follow me upstairs, I think we have a project to discuss."

He pivoted on his heel and reentered the building. Molly beamed to herself and clapped her hands together, thanking whichever deity was listening for this second chance.

Molly spared another moment to mentally prepare herself to be in the presence of Sherlock Holmes again. Once her pulse resembled something close to normal, she inhaled sharply and followed John Watson inside.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Your thoughts are invaluable. Please leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
